


Behind the Veil

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: grangersnape100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9207626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: Hermione tries to coax a grieving George Weasley away from the Veil at the Department of Mysteries, with mixed results. AU Short story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

"I hear Fred, you know," George said earnestly to Hermione. "We talk a lot."

Here in the Department of Mysteries, Hermione bites her lip. Ron and the others have been trying without luck to coax George away from the rippling veil, and now it is her turn.

"Let's have a break," she said kindly.

"You can hear him too, can't you?" George goes on.

It chills Hermione that she can hear whispers behind the veil, but she's trying not to listen too hard.

One whisper becomes louder - sardonic, even. Hermione blanches.

_"Miss Granger?"_

"Hey, that's Snape!" George chuckled.

FINIS


End file.
